megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Cherub
Cherub , also known as Cherubim , is a demon in the series. History Cherub, plural Cherubim, is one of the highest ranking of angels in the Christian angel hierarchy, second only to the Seraphim. Their rank among angels is uncertain but they are always categorized in the First Sphere. Some believe them to be an order or class of angels; others hold them to be a class of heavenly beings higher than angels. The biblical prophet Ezekiel describes the cherubim as a tetrad of living creatures, each having four faces: of a lion, an ox, an eagle and a man. They are said to have the stature and hands of a man, the feet of a calf and four eye covered wings. Two of the wings extended upward, meeting above and sustaining the throne of God; while the other two stretched downward and covered the creatures themselves. Scholars have suggested that the Cherub originated from the Babylonian colossi "shedu;" which also go by the name of lamassu, protective gate-keepers who appear in the form of human-headed winged bulls, although there is no etymological evidence to suggest this. Cherubim represent the four domains created by YHVH : wild animals (lion), domestic animals (ox), humans (man) and birds (eagle). Further to this, each represents the chief of their repective domains. The lion, known as "King of the Jungle", chief of wild animals and umatched in courage; the ox, chief of domestic animals with its dignified strength; the eagle, most majestic of all flying creatures, far seeing and swift; mankind, chief of all creations, is a chief of chiefs and so represents a king of kings, made in YHVH's image and so posseses love and free will. *Courage in pursuit of Justice (Lion) *Tremendous Power (Ox) *Love out of freewill (Man) *Far-sighted Wisdom (Eagle) They may also be representative of certain other traits i.e. the lion of royalty, kingship or ruling, the calf or ox of serving or sacrificing for others, the man of humanity, and the eagle of majesty or divinity. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Divine Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Divine Race **Shin Megami Tensei Gaiten - Hato no Senki'' *''Shin Megami Tensei II: as Statues *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Divine Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Divine Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Divine Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Divine Order *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Judgement Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Hierophant Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Divine Race *Devil Children White Book: Divine Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Holy Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Divine Race Profile ''Megami Tensei II Cherub can only be obtained through special fusion, by fusing Sword Knight and Sylph together. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Cherub can be found in the Firmament aread of the Sky Tower, but cannot be recruited through the Scout skill. Alternatively, Throne can evolve into once reaching Lv.66. It can teach Nanashi the Heaven's Bow, Megidola and Makajamaon skills through its Demon Whisper. Cherub benefits from learning Light, Gun and Almighty skills, with its stats favoring Dexterity as it levels up. Once Cherub reaches Lv.78, it can evolve into the stronger version of Angel. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Cherubs are first encountered in the final dungeon guarding a treasure chest containing the Masakado Boots and are later seen in the bonus dungeon. In the 3DS remake, a variant Cherub can be unlocked through Nemechi's male angel form, at a cost of 300 D-Souls. He uses his robotic design from the first Devil Summoner installment. This version's abilities are the opposite of the normal version, being focused on physical attacks rather than magical arts. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Cherubim can use the combo attack Crosswinds with Kresnik, which deals wind type damage to all foes for 25 MP. Cherubim can be found at Jude Plains, Rainy Woods, Mount Falos and Tyrnanog. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Force= Repel |Expel= Null |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill= Tarukaja\Innate Megidola\Innate Heaven's Bow\72 High Gun Pleroma\73 |Evolvedfrom= Throne |Evolvedfromlevel= 66 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Normal= |-| Alternate (3DS)= ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Normal Encounter= |-| Extra Dungeon= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Gallery Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei Gaiten - Hato no Senki Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas